


Pride's Gonna be the Death of You and Me

by WatchBeesEatPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Michael, Sad Michael, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchBeesEatPie/pseuds/WatchBeesEatPie
Summary: 15x19/15x20 fix-it of sorts?Adam has become numb since Michael had left, the grace no longer part of him, there was only the shell of his body that his soul inhabited. Dean kept drinking and repressing after Castiel had died, he hid any and all feelings behind alcohol and screaming his lungs out whenever Sam wasn't in the bunker. Sam was silent although it had been years since Gabriel's passing, he remained silent on the topic of Gabriel as it pierced and stung his heart at the mere mention of his archangel's name.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The cool wind of Kansas brushed past Adam who was dirty and emotionless. His soul had nothing to intertwine with and it felt empty, although his mind hung onto some of Michael's memories and personality. Adam was still quiet or angry at the mention of Michael as it only hurt him to speak of his archangel. Atleast his angel was safe and free, or so he thought. Adam beheld a soft smile on his face as he remembered the diner and how happy Michael was to finally see him eat human food, yet something hurt deep down inside him. Any memory of Michael hurt him in his soul and physically.

He raised his hand up to the bunker door and the steel banged as his fist made contact, his eyes tracing the small amounts of grass that stood through the concrete cracks. The door soon groaned and creaked open and a pair of eyes met his. It was Sam.

"Michael?" Sam opened the door further, his head tilting in question.

"No, he's... he's gone, Sam," Michael locked sad eyes with Sam. Pain twisted and hit him hard throughout the shell of the body.

"Adam. I-I'm sorry, I thought... how did you get out of Heaven? I thought you were dead," Sam guestering for Michael to come in as he spoke.

"No," Adam followed Sam down the steel stairs and into the map room of the bunker. "I just heard someone call my name and I woke up, then a burst of light hit me and next thing I knew was..." Michael was trying to remember where he had landed, "I was laying on the ground of where I died, the diner." 

Sam nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, his hand messing with the hem of his own shirt. Dean sighed as he wandered into the map room, noticing both Michael and Sam were spacing off, but Michael was visibly sad. 

"Adam," Dean walked up to the Adam, gently putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Dean," His monotone voice greeting the older Winchester, nodding.

"We need to get them back, Gabriel, Castiel, and Michael," Sam announced from across the table and looking up at the two men. 

The brother nodded, then glanced at each other. Dean moved into the library and Sam moved back into his room to retrieve the Book of the Damned. Sam was positive that they could easily get the two archangels out of The Empty; Michael being the easiest since he is able to inhabit a vessel. Sam returned into the map room, placing the book onto the table, turning to face Dean in the library.

"Dean! Get the stuff for summoning Michael! He's going to be the easiest to retrieve from The Empty!" Dean nodded and rushed into a different room to retrieve what Sam needed. Sam's eyebrows narrowed as he moved to a spacious area in the map room, sketching down a pentagram inside a circle along with symbols in it. Adam tilted his head, curious and intrigued. 

"So, why are we summoning Michael first?" Adam questioned as Dean rushed back into the map room, handing Sam a bowl among sorts of other ingredients he needed. 

Sam glanced up at Adam, "Since you're Michael's vessel, it makes it easier for him to escape The Empty since he easily has a place to inhabit. Cas will be the most difficult since we have to physically drag him out and remove his grace, but Dean is very determined to get Cas back. As for Gabriel, he... he is gonna be difficult too since I will have to drain his grace too." Sam finished mixing the ingredients while speaking with Adam, he began to chant something in Latin and soon lit a match and threw it into the bowl. 

"Alright Adam, sit where Sam was sitting," Dean spoke abruptly and helped Sam up. Adam sat on his knees as Sam continued to speak Latin, a black portal bled through thin air. Adam stared at the portal in amazement and excitement ran through his body.

"Archangel Michael! Claim your vessel!" Sam finished as a black figure with blue eyes looked down at Adam.

"Michael..." Adam reached his hand out towards Michael and incoherent whispering infiltrates their ears, only Adam being able to understand. "Y-Yes Michael, please don't leave me... please," Tears stung Adam's eyes as their hands touched. The portal shut with a sound similar to thunder as Michael inhabited Adam's vessel. Michael's grace interlocked with Adam's grace.

Adam took a breath as his eyes flashed blue, his eyes tracing around his room as warmness filled his body. A smile worked its way onto his lips and he looked at the brothers. "Thank you, thank you," his eyes began to pour with tears as Adam drug both the brothers into a hug. Michael seemingly wanted to talk so Adam let him, after reeling away from the brothers, the eyes flashed blue as he looked at Sam and Dean. 

"Thank you for dragging me out of that place," Sam and Dean nodded at Michael.

"Yeah, no problem. Say, is Castiel and Gabriel awake or asleep?" Dean asked, his voice laced with hope.

"They're awake, Dean. I can imagine you two want to get them out of there, I- we can help you two," Michael crossed his arms and the brothers nodded. 

"Well, let's get to work," Dean clapped his hands as he wandered into the library once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rushed into his room, searching for anything that was needed for the retrieval of Gabriel and Castiel. Knives, guns, amongst other weapons and sorts that could or would possibly hurt the entity. He was more than determined to destroy The Empty, even if it killed him only as long as Castiel and Sam would live. 

Sam quiet sat in the map room, his body tense and mind somewhat racing, as for Michael? Adam was in control and he remained quiet as not to startle Sam nor distract him from his thoughts. Michael began to shuffle through memories in Adam's head and Adam would chuckle every now and again as they played. Dean wandered into the map room, dropping the duffle bag on the table. Sam snapped his head up as did Adam.

"Let's get to it, c'mon," Dean looked at the two and they stood as he grabbed the bag again and the brothers went into the impala. As Dean started the engine, humming, Sam questioned his older brother.

"Where do we need to go?" Sam looked at Dean while Adam sat in the back, Michael taking control.

"The place we met, Sam," Dean said sternly, his voice monotone and his mind determined.

"You're adamant, Dean," Michael stated. 

"You're damn right, Michael," Dean smirked as he pulled out of the garage, the door creaking open and the impala rushing off into the night.

Castiel was shoved down again by the Entity, his body wracking with pain. The Entity resembled Dean but the voice was nowhere near close to his. 

"So, why are you still awake!?" The Entity clearly irritated and angry.

"Because... you won't shut me up!" Castiel coughed, blood dripping down his mouth. 

"Tsk tsk, maybe I should just..." a kick is delivered to Castiel's chest, "Harder. You are such a gnat, buzzing constantly in my ear and your brother over there!" The Enitity pointed towards Gabriel, "Is good! He at least can remain quiet and asleep!" The mockery of Dean stomped his chest and Castiel huffed and groaned in pain. Every cough that escaped hurt his chest. 

"I need sleep, so we're going to do this the hard way!" The Enitity racked his mind to show him his worst memories, all the regrets he beheld on Earth.

Dean ripped open the portal to The Empty both Sam and Adam stepping through. Dean was on edge and ready to kill anything and everything that stood between him and Castiel. Sam noticed Gabriel's still form not far from where the brothers emerged. 

"Gabe!" Sam ran up to Gabriel's sleeping form, sliding an archangel blade against Gabriel's neck to extract his grace into a small bottle, Sam proceeded to haul Gabriel's sleeping body over his shoulder.

"Go, Sammy!" Dean called out to his brother and Sam went back through the portal. 

Adam and Dean continued to wander around the blackness of The Empty, searching for Castiel. The place was silent until Dean began to yell out Castiel's name.

"Cas! Castiel!" Dean whipped around to notice that a mockery of himself appeared in front of him, Adam became on edge and Michael wanted to protect him but knew he couldn't. 

"What the..." Dean whispered to himself.

"Ah, yes, you're Dean Winchester! I admire you so much!" The Entity clearly acting in sarcasm. Dean scowled and felt disgusted towards The Entity. 

"Where is he," Dean was fuming, the rage and anger resonating throughout his body, his head felt like it was going to explode. 

"D-Dean..." Castiel called out and coughing afterward.

"Cas," Dean turn to look at Castiel. Adam shoved Dean towards Castiel so he could deal with The Entity, pulling out a shotgun. Michael screamed at Adam and warning him not to shoot or harm The Entity. Dean extracted Castiel's grace, the angel fainted and Dean hauled him over his shoulder and ran towards the portal. 

"Adam! C'mon!" Dean called out to his younger brother. Adam shot The Entity and ran as quick as he could to the portal, both brothers made it through and a screech crashed through The Empty as the portal closed. 

Both Dean and Adam huffed as they began to slow their breathing, Dean gently placing Castiel down on the barn floor. Michael appeared in front of Adam as the human made his way outside. 

"Are you crazy!?" Michael yelled at Adam.

"I fucking got us out of there, Michael! You should be grateful you're not back in there!" Adam glaring at Michael.

Michael scoffed, "Oh, really? The Empty will now hunt us down, Adam! We going to get fucked!" Adam shook his head at Michael.

"Bullshit! God, or whoever is up there, won't let them even step foot on this Earth, you absolute idiot!" Michael flinched and Adam sighed. 

Michael bit his lip and nodded, "Okay."

"Michael, I-I'm sorry," Adam looked at him tenderly.

"I just wanted to protect you, Adam, it is my job afterall," Michael softly smiled at Adam as he disappeared and spoke into Adam's head. 

Dean held Castiel's face in his hands and made sure that Castiel wasn't going anywhere. Gabriel had already woke up with a gasp and pulling Sam into a hug, tears streaming down his face. 

"Sam... holy shit," Gabriel smiled against his soaked shoulder.

"It's okay, Gabe, I'm here... I'm here," Sam held the archangel close. 

Dean smiled at his brother but placed his gaze back onto his own angel. Dean caressed Castiel's face, he began to talk.

"I should have said something Cas, I-I shouldn't have been silent," Dean pulled Castiel's almost lifeless body against his own. The arms limp and Castiel's forehead resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean's hand holding Castiel's head and his other hand clutching onto his trenchcoat. 

"Please, Cas, please wake up," Tears streamed down Dean's face as Castiel didn't wake, only ragged slow breathing as if it were his dying breath. Dean continued to hold Castiel body as another ragged breath escaped.

"D-Dean," his voice hoarse and the oldest Winchester pulled back. 

"Cas?" Dean held him carefully.

Castiel sighed in relief but soon after coughed, "Oh, Dean, I thought you wouldn't get me," A laugh soon followed.

"Well, I did and Cas," Dean held Castiel's face in his hands once again, "I-I... love you. I should have said something before but I just couldn't," Dean looked guilty as he stared into Castiel's eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, Cas?" 

"Just shut up," Castiel pulled Dean into a short sweet kiss, their foreheads touching afterward as they stared at each other. Gabriel approached them.

"So... you done yet?" Sam snickered at Gabriel's response. 

Adam walked back into the barn.

"Hey! It's Adam 'n Michael!" Gabriel held a smile on his lips as he pulled Adam into a quick tight hug, Adam grunted at the sudden movement. Gabriel patted his shoulder, "Been a while, huh?" Adam only nodded. 

Dean gave Castiel back his grace as Sam had done to Gabriel. Castiel's eyes glowing bright blue and healing his body, no longer was his breathing ragged or slow. Castiel's body warmed up as his grace spread through every nook and cranny in his body. A long sigh escaping his lips.

"Is it time to go home, Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean smiled, looking at the others people that surrounded them.

"Yeah, Cas, it's time to go home."


End file.
